This invention relates to a weighing apparatus, and more particularly to a miniature weighing apparatus.
Heretofore, the standard human weighing apparatus has been cumbersome and inconvenient to transport from one place to another. There lacks an easy to handle apparatus sufficient to measure a person's weight.